Pika Cup
Pika Cup (Japanese: イエローカップ Yellow Cup) is the lowest-level Stadium Cup in which did not return in Pokémon Stadium 2. It is a cup for low level Pokémon between level 15 to level 20. The sum of the levels of the three Pokémon chosen cannot be more than 50. Technically, all Pokémon except for and are eligible to enter. However, getting strong Pokémon at that low of a level can get quite complicated. While some are catchable at low levels in certain versions (e.g. level 15 in ), others are more complex and involve trading with in-game Trainers, then trading these Pokémon to different in-game Trainers in different games. Coincidentally, many of these involve Pokémon Yellow. Rules |- | |} |} |} Pokémon Class Ignoring glitches and tradebacks from Generation II, the following Pokémon may be legitimately obtained and entered into the cup. A Pokémon with a * next to the version can only be obtained by trading across different versions, while a Pokémon with ** can only be obtained in the Japanese versions with the Japanese Blue. |} Tradebacks |} Eligible but unavailable without cheats or glitches The following Pokémon cannot be found at a low enough level in any game from Generation I or II to be used in the Pika Cup, and none of them are available as rentals. |} Illegal Pokémon Several of the Trainers use underleveled Pokémon. However, some of these Pokémon become eligible with tradebacks. *Mr. Fix uses a level 15 in Round 1, which is unobtainable without glitches or tradebacks. *Hiker uses a level 15 in Round 1, which is unobtainable without glitches. *Swimmer uses a level 17 in Round 2, which is unobtainable without glitches. *Burglar uses a level 15 in Round 2, which is unobtainable without glitches. *Fisher uses a level 15 and a level 15 in Round 2. A level 15 is obtainable through a tradeback, but a level 15 is not legitimately obtainable outside of Japan. Some of the rental Pokémon are also underleveled. All rentals are level 15, although not all species offered can be obtained at this level. * , , , , , , and are not obtainable below level 16. * and are not obtainable below level 20. * and are offered as rentals. While they are obtainable at level 15 with tradebacks, there is no other way to obtain them at any qualifying level. Ignoring tradebacks, their lowest possible levels are 28 and 22, respectively. * is not possible to obtain at level 15 while also knowing , , or . While these moves are learned by Gyarados at level 1 in Red, Green, and Blue, it is not possible to catch a level 15 Gyarados in those games without glitches. Rental Pokémon As noted above, several underleveled Pokémon are offered as rentals. However, certain other Pokémon are not offered, despite being entirely available at level 15 without trading between games. *Level 15 , , and are catchable in . *A level 15 is available through an in-game trade, also in Yellow. *A level 15 is famously available through an in-game trade in Red and Blue. Trainers Round 1 Battle 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Bug Catcher.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Youngster.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 SwimmerM.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Burglar.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Mr. Fix.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | |type1=Electric |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric |move2=Tackle|move2type=Normal |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric |move4=Flash|move4type=Normal}} | }} | | | Battle 6 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Hiker.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | |type1=Water |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal |move3=Swift|move3type=Normal |move4=Mimic|move4type=Normal}} | Semifinal |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Lass.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Final |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Fisher.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Round 2 Battle 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Bug Catcher.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Youngster.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 3 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 SwimmerM.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | |type1=Water |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison |move3=SmokeScreen|move3type=Normal |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | }} | | | Battle 4 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Burglar.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | |type1=Water|type2=Poison |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Wrap|move3type=Normal |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison}} }} | | | Battle 5 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Hiker.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Battle 6 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Mr. Fix.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Semifinal |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Lass.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Final |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=SJP Fisher.png |prize=N/A |name= |game=Stadium |location=Pika Cup |pokemon=6 }} | | | |type1=Rock|type2=Ground |move1=Dig|move1type=Ground |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal |move4=Metronome|move4type=Normal}} }} | | |type1=Fighting |move1=Submission|move1type=Fighting |move2=Low Kick|move2type=Fighting |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Karate Chop|move4type=Normal}} | In other languages |bordercolor= |es=Pika Copa |fr=Pika Coupe |de=Pika-Cup |it=Pika-Coppa }} Category:Stadium Cups Category:Pokémon Stadium de:Pika-Cup ja:イエローカップ